


Revisions

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Season/Series 02, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisions

"Do you ever think about her?"

Mark's hard-pressed to think of _anyone_ right now, save the woman currently in his bed, stretching out on top of the comforter, his hand warm against her side. Still, he works through recent memories, filtering through their recent, pre-sex, conversations. The only _her_ that comes to mind is dragged there via a discussion about favorite foods. "My... mother?" He narrows his eyes.

Ann's smile is soft, worn out but not done. "No," she says, "Leslie."

He leans back, just a fraction of an inch, but he knows she feels it. "Leslie Knope?" As if they know another. Though, now that he thinks about it, Mark actually has slept with another Leslie, though he's lost her last name to the years and, well, not caring.

Ann stretches again and rolls closer, closing the gap he left. "Yes, Leslie Knope. My best friend. Your ex." She touches his chest, above his stomach, right where he imagines his heart is. Her thumb moves and -- what were they talking about? -- he wants her. 

"I think that you're probably, um, overestimating the way things were. Between Leslie and I." Mark frowns. "There wasn't ever, really, a Leslie and I. Actually."

"Yes," Ann says slowly, sliding her hand lower, between them. "But do you ever think about her." It's not so much a question mark, but the type of punctuation you use before taking a breath and diving in.

**

April's eyes are daggers. Pieces of coal, and Andy just wants to burn. "You think about her, don't you?" He looks at her and thinks about a live grenade or that game they all used to play when he was young with the hot pepper -- tossing it back and fourth, waiting for the music to stop.

"I think about _you_ ," he tries, looking up from his guitar. Sometimes, he tightens the strings too much and when he goes to play, the instrument makes a sick-sounding wail. He doesn't like when that happens. "I think about you all the time, April."

She looks off, and Andy's pretty sure she's playing Where's Waldo in the mural. He does that sometimes. "Yeah, whatever." She exhales, rolls her eyes, and looks back at him. "But you think about her too. I know you do."

"I really don't know who you mean!"

Her eyes are wide, showing the whites. Andy saw a show about monkeys and how they do that, when they're afraid. Or maybe when they're having sex. Monkey's have sex a _lot_. "Only the girl you lived with for like, years, who you were _obsessed_ with--"

"Oh! You mean Ann!"

April's mouth gets all tight and she's quiet. Andy plucks one string, another. "Of course I mean Ann," she says, like the beginning of a song.


End file.
